Drabbles
by CloudieAlchemist
Summary: Histoire plus ou moins longues sur mes personnages favoris! YAOI! FMA, FF, KH, Gravitation ect!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Propriété de Square-Enix et Hiromu Arakawa.

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : Roy/Ed

**Drabble1**: EdxRoy

« Ah ! Roooyyy, gémit le jeune blond, je peux plus me retenir !

- Attend encore un peu, lâcha le noiraud dans un soupir.

- Mais, je… Ah !cria t-il, j'en peux plus… Nyahh, fit-il d'une voix plaintive

- J'y suis presque ! lança l'adulte dans une espèce de grognement.

- Rooyyyy, s'il te plait, gah ! gémit à nouveau l'adolescent.

- Ahhh, soupira ce dernier. Tu peux y aller ! »

Ed détacha rapidement sa ceinture de sécurité, sortit de la voiture et alla se soulager dans les herbes du bas côté.

« Je te l'avais dit, fit Roy. Tu aurais dû aller aux toilettes avant qu'on ne parte. »

oOo

XD et voilà la premier drabble! Eh oui, c'est pas toujours ce qu'on croit xp

Comm'?^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Propriété de Square-Enix et Hiromu Arakawa.

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : Roy/Ed

**Drabble2**: EdxRoy

« Voilà et maintenant tu vas à gauche.

- D'accord.

- A gauche, à gauche !! NON ! Je t'avais dit à GAUCHE !

- Oh, ca va hein, c'est pas si dramatique.

- Regarde où est-ce que tu nous as emmenés… ATTENTION !

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Mais fait attention ! EDWARD !! Regarde ce que tu fais ! Si tu voulais te tuer, t'avais qu'à le dire !

- Pas la peine de hurler. Et puis, quoi ? Regarde, j'ai la situation en main. Alors elle est où cette épée? »

Roy soupira. Il réfléchira la prochaine fois qu'il voudra donner une astuce dans un jeu vidéo à Ed.

oOo

Il semblerait qu'Ed ne soit pas fait pour les jeux vidéos et les RPGs XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Propriété de Square-Enix et Hiromu Arakawa.

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : Roy/Ed

**Drabble3**: EdxRoy

« Là ?

- Non, plus à gauche… pas tellement ! Ah ! Là, c'est bon !

- C'est bon ?

- Oui, plus profond… continue…. Avance, avance… Aha ! Tu y es presque !

- Et là ? Ca te va ?

- Oh oui, c'est là, c'est bon ! » s'écria Ed.

Roy se releva et ramena une balle de sous le canapé.

« Franchement, quelle idée de jouer dans le salon avec le chien ! »

oOo

Dur, dur d'avoir un chien!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Propriété de Square-Enix et Hiromu Arakawa.

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : Roy/Ed

**Drabble4**: EdxRoy

« Assis-toi ici et ne bouge plus !

- Heu, d'accord, mais je pourrais savoir ce…

- PLUS UN MOT ! Vous avez droit de garder le silence !

- T'es pas un peu contradictoire là ?

- Tais-toi, j'ai dit ! C'est moi qui parle ici ! Tu répondras à mes questions, c'est clair ??

- Ed, je peux savoir…

- SILENCE ! fit-il en s'approchant de l'homme aux yeux sombres qui ne comprenait plus rien. Tu vas avouer maintenant !

- Avouer quoi ?

- Pas de ce petit jeu avec moi !

- Enfin, Ed…

- Suffit ! Je veux que tu avoues !

- Mais quoi donc ? soupira t-il exaspéré.

- Avoue que c'est toi qui a finit le pot de nutella !!

- … »

oOo

Ben oui, c'est sacré le nutella! non mais xd


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Propriété de Square-Enix.

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : Generoth

**Drabble5**: SephirothxGenesis

« Bon alors, qu'est-ce que t'attend ?

- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas envie !

- Pourquoi ? Tu pourrais quand même me faire une fois plaisir ! D'habitude c'est moi !

- Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie et puis c'est tout !

- M'en fous, ouvre-moi cette bouche ! Allez prend çà et plus vite que çà !

- Je t'ai dit non !

- Pourquoi, elle est trop dure pour toi ou quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? bien sur que non !

- Alors tiens !

- Ecoute, Génésis, j'ai…

- Putain, Sephiroth ! Tu vas me la bouffer cette foutue pomme !!

oOo

Un drabble Final Fantasy VII, Un! Et j'adore ces deux bonhommes XD

L'idée vient d'un fanart que j'avais vu sur deviantart^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Propriété de Square-Enix et Hiromu Arakawa.

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : Roy/Ed

**Drabble6**: EdxRoy

« Bonjour, Edw…, fit Roy en arrivant dans le hall de leur demeure.

- JE VAIS TE TUER !!! TU VAS MOURIR SALETE !! JE TE HAIS !! hurla le blond

- Heu Ed…

- RAAHH !!!J'EN AI MARRE !! TU VAS CREVER OUI !!!

- …

- JE T'AURAIS SATANE MOUCHE !! JE T'AURAIS !!

- Ed », soupira le noiraud.

Il s'approcha de la cuisine pour voir son amant entrain de se débattre avec une tapette et une mouche…

oOo

Je hais les mouches qui entrent chez moi -_-


End file.
